


Focus

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's scrutinizing him with that same intimidating expression she gives all of her other soldiers. Except that Baatar wanted to visit the gym alone, without any company, and yet she managed to worm her way in and distract him just as always. Gym prompt. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Anonymous asked:  
Prompt: Kuvira watching Baatar working out and decides to give him a helping hand on some things.

He can’t focus. Not when she’s standing there looking like  _that_.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Kuvira frowns, uncrossing her arms from her chest. 

She’s scrutinizing him with that same intimidating expression she gives all of her other soldiers. Except that Baatar wanted to visit the gym alone, without any company, and yet she managed to worm her way in and distract him just as always.

Baatar drops his weights and sends her a half-hearted glare. “And how am I doing it wrong?”

Kuvira quicks an eyebrow at his tone, striding towards his bench. “If you’re trying to build muscle, you won’t get many results pulling towards your body.” She takes one of his weights in her hand. “If you’re going to try, you might as well try the right way.” She pulls the weight up towards her shoulder with ease before looking towards his direction. “Bring the weight down slowly.”

Baatar only watches. He knows she is more fit than he is; a girl who spent most of her life dancing professionally and practicing in combat versus an engineer in-training, sitting at desks and analyzing construction projects and other enterprises his whole life. He loved it unconditionally, but he always spent more time interacting with blueprints than his own family, especially when his father came up with one of his brilliant ideas. 

Kuvira grimaces. “Well? What are you standing there for? Do it.”

He wants to keep up with her physically. The idea of getting into shape and developing muscle was still new to him. It turns out that building strength is much more than lifting weights all day long. He’s still so naive.

“I can’t…” Baatar purses his lips.

Kuvira is slightly taken aback. “What?”

“I can’t focus.”

She lowers her weight. “Why not?”

“Because…” he’s twining his fingers together anxiously. “Well, look at yourself and tell me that’s not a distraction.”

Kuvira smirks and stands up. She snags the waistband of his shorts with her fingers, pulling him towards her. “There are other means of training I can think of to make you fit.”

 _Oh Spirits_ , Baatar gulps. He can’t get over the look she’s giving him.

“I want you to…” she slowly steps towards him, fingers still tugging at the elastic, “go run six laps around the building.” She lets go. “Now.”


End file.
